Max's Eventful Christmas!
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When Guren unknowingly brings the Corrupted cat Shadowclaw into his home, Max must find a way to defeat her and save Christmas! Rated T for a lot of violence and blood.


_"__Ah, Christmas."_ Purred Max as he stared up at the heavily decorated Christmas tree he was laying under. _"__The time of cheer, giving…..and more time with Guren!"_

Laying in the living room, and thinking of Guren, Max couldn't help but think back at the fact that his master was a legendary hero. Max grinned. The knights never even noticed the small cat on Quarton, he always stayed in the background, distracting the Corrupted while the knights were fighting bigger foes such as Slyger, and Granox. He was Guren's animal guardian. He wasn't about to let him be killed if he was still alive and biting.

Then, Guren rushed into the room, holding a small white bundle in his arms. "Hi Max!" he said as he put the bundle near Max. "Now be nice to her. I found her by the door, and I couldn't leave her alone a few days before Christma-" Max could hear the other knights calling Guren in the upstairs., so Guren ran off. Max poked the furry bundle with his nose, and the bundle stirred a bit. Max jumped back as he realized that it was a cat. The big cat stared up at him with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"_Hai_!" she meowed in an innocent voice. "_That Guren was very nice to help me! He named me Snowy, I think. Well, it was nice meeting you Max!_" The cat smiled and trotted out of the room to hang out with the boys. Max followed, watching all of the boys in turn pet her.

Max jumped onto Guren's bed curling his tail around his paws.

_Something isn't right about the Snowy_. He thought, as he drifted off into a short nap.

* * *

><p>Max yawned as he stretched, looking around Guren's empty bedroom with drowsy eyes.<p>

_"__Must be downstairs_." He yawned, as he got up and walked down to the living room. He could see the boys sitting criss-cross not far from the tree. Ceylan was cracking cheesy jokes as the boys laughed afterward, Chooki tried his best not to laugh, but he gave in eventually. Smiling, Max padded toward his sleeping spot behind the tree.

As the approached he noticed that Snowy was by the bottom of the tree doing something. Max, with his eyes narrowed, crept silently further. As he got closer, he could see that Snowy was rubbing herself against. (It's a territory thing.) His ears perked as he noticed that the tree was beginning to sway. His eyes widened as he realized that Snowy wasn't being territorial, she was trying to knock it over!

Scrambling , Max ran over to Snowy, and picked her up by her scruff. Yowling, he silenced her by putting his tail over her mouth. He steadied the tree with his paws, and dragged Snowy upstairs toward Guren's room.

Upon entering the room, Max threw the white cat to the ground, pinning her under his front paws. _"__Okay. Who are you really Snowy! Or should I say… Shadowclaw_…."

The kitten grinned, threw Max off of her, winding him as he crashed against the foot of the bed.

Shadowclaw unsheathed her claws as she leaned over Max, her blue eyes now a bloody red_. " Touché Max, or should I say...__Scarfeather!"_

Max growled. "_I only use that name on Quarton, and you know it."_ Shadowclaw grinned an evil grin and scratched Max down his soft underbelly. Yowling, Max pushed Shadow claw off of him with his hind paws. As the big cat stumbled back, Max took the opportunity to slash at her right eye causing it to bleed.

Shadowclaw roared in pain, covering her eye with her tail. _"__You'll pay for that Scarfeather. When I'm done with you, your name will be perfectly accurate! " Ea_rs flattened, Max reached a paw underneath his bandana, and pulled out a purple core brick. He curled his tail, and he began to chant, "_Tenkai_ _Spirit_! _Scarfeather_ _core_ _power_!"

As Shadowclaw backed up in alarm, purple crystals shot up from under her, landing her on top of the dresser. Shadowclaw tried to jump on Max, but the crystals formed a sort of barricade around her.

Max got up onto the bed and growled_. "Tell me now Shadowclaw, how did you get here if Villius is under the Wolf's guard?!"_ Max could hear the she-cat chuckle from inside the crystal.

_"__I wasn't captured by the Corekai yet you silly kitten! I have come here to get revenge on the ones who have stricken down my master!"_ Max backed up as there was a loud banging from the barrier. _"__And what better way to do that than by striking down their leader during this dumb human holiday?_" The banging got louder as an orange light glowed from the barrier. Finally, the crystals shattered, as Shadowclaw jumped out at him with a dark orange core in her tail's curl.

"_I_ _will_ _have_ _my revenge_!" she roared as she began to chant herself. "_Tenkai Chaos! Shadowclaw core engage!" _The shecat was enveloped in an orange light as she jumped at Max, her jaws set on his throat.

Max, quickly dodged out of the way, and ran on top of Guren's bed. But the white furred cat wasn't giving up, and she quickly followed. The two chased each other around the room, until Shadowclaw jumped, sinking her teeth deep into Max's haunches.

Surprised and in pain, the tom instinctively turned and bit down on Shadowclaw's paw, and delivered a blow to Shadowclaw's head.

The blood from the wound welling into the vision of the feline's left eye, the unseeing cat worked to quickly wipe the blood from her eyes. Max, taking advantage of the situation, snatched the portal device from atop Guren's desk and stuck his core inside.

Finally wiping the blood from her remaining good eye at the moment, Shadowclaw realized what Max was doing and rushed toward him, but it was too late, and the diamond furred cat shot the weapon at the she-cat, returning her to Quarton.

Gasping in relief, Max silently used water from his water dish to clean the wound on his haunches. The tom put the core back inside of his bandana, and headed back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Max laid quietly on Ceylan's lap as Guren got over being upset over the disappearance of 'Snowy'. Chooki and Toxsa took the red-head into the kitchen to help get eggnog. As soon as the three disappeared, Ceylan reached behind him and pulled out a stuffed dog, which he put in front of Max. "This is for you Max." he said.<p>

Max cocked his head.

Ceylan just laughed a bit and put the dog on top of Max's head. "You seriously thought the keenest member of the group wouldn't notice the purple cat helping out on Quarton?"

Ceylan laughed again." Now, if you excuse me, I sorta drank all of the eggnog earlier, and Tox is gonna be-"

Just then, they heard a loud slamming inside of the kitchen, and the loud voice of Toxsa.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE EGGNOG!"

Ceylan nervously moved Max onto the floor and ran upstairs, yelling. "Gotta run from Toxsa Hulk!"

As Max watched as the other three boys, angry-faced, ran after Ceylan, he smiled and looked up at the shining star on top of the Christmas tree.

_"__Merry Christmas knights. Merry Christmas."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that my friends, is why you don't mess with Max.<strong>

**Foxy: Yar-har-har! That-that be true me harties!**

**Dragon Chooki: This story is also proof that this charizard reads too much Warriors.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Ceylan: It's true.**

**Me: Come on!**

**Neku: You guys are so immature.**

**Me: Anyways all of us would like to say...**

**Me,Ceylan,Dragon Chooki,Foxy,and Neku: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
